


Mais do que digno

by Peregrin_Agbora



Category: Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Lion-O, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Drama, Friendship, Other, Past Violence, Psychological Drama, Tygra has complexes, what if
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Agbora/pseuds/Peregrin_Agbora
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lion-O fosse um príncipe menos brincalhão, mais sombrio e mais centrado em seus estudos? Como as cobranças de Claudus o afetariam? Que consequências os ressentimentos de Tygra trariam? E o que aconteceria se a Queda de Thundera fosse um pouquinho diferente?(Uma típica fic "e se" para alegrar o dia das pessoas... ou não).





	Mais do que digno

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thundercats e os produtos a eles relacionados não me pertencem. Créditos para Hanna Barbera e Magic Animation Corporation — e para os criadores Tobin Wolf e Leonard Starr.
> 
> 2\. Escrevo sem fins lucrativos. Quero me divertir e nada mais.
> 
> 3\. Muito deste universo foi reescrito para atender minhas vontades e convicções. Você encontrará personagens e lugares que foram convenientemente criados para isto, então não se surpreenda caso encontre uma infinidade de nomes desconhecidos aqui.
> 
> 4\. Nós teremos drama (muito drama), alguma aventura, e se sobrar tempo um romance (que certamente não será minha prioridade).
> 
> 5\. Andei conversando com o Mumm-Ra e ele me passou os contatos dos Antigos Espíritos do Mal caso de alguém tenha a brilhante ideia de plagiar essa história. Então, lembre: não é divertido fazer isso.
> 
> 6\. O Panthro me lembrou que alguém pode se interessar em traduzir esta história para outros idiomas... Se isto acontecer serei imensamente grata — apenas lembre-se de marcar a fonte original e estamos todos felizes.

Era de conhecimento geral no Terceiro Mundo que os gatos não toleravam bem a presença de estrangeiros em seu meio, que reagiam agressivamente ao encontrarem outras espécies e que tendiam a atacar insidiosamente os visitantes desavisados que cruzassem seu caminho.

O bando de Garret não era exceção.

Eles agiam em pequenos grupos nas áreas mais isoladas de Thundera, rastreando os forasteiros, montando armadilhas e atacando sem aviso, roubando o que podiam com a certeza da impunidade. Aqueles que ousassem resistir poderiam levar uma surra, ou sumir do mapa permanentemente, dependendo de seu estado de espírito... e ninguém era idiota de testar a sorte com algo assim.

No momento o velho Garret se entretinha em acossar um cão que, por azar, entrou no beco à direita ao invés de seguir pela rua principal.

Embora o cachorro fosse maior, e talvez mais forte que o gato, sabia que reagir apenas acarretaria em um julgamento precipitado e uma passagem só de ida para as masmorras do castelo. Não importava quem começava ou terminava uma briga, os gatos _sempre_ venciam.

Lion-O esfregou os dedos nas costas de Snarf, arrancando um miado baixinho, instigando a criaturinha a se aninhar em seus braços e se manter escondida das vistas dos transeuntes. Embora um animal como Snarf não servisse para nada além de companhia — ou comida, dependendo da espécie —, o jovem príncipe adorava a companhia daquele estranho gato-réptil e odiaria vê-lo levado por algum ladinho ambicioso.

As moedas na algibeira roubada tilintaram fracamente quando Garret tomou a bolsa e a sacudiu para seus comparsas. Julgando pela animação do grupo o plano era gastar todo o dinheiro numa noite de bebedeira.

Os gatos se afastaram rua acima, rindo e brincando entre si.

Naquela noite eles beberiam cerveja fria e comeriam carne quente; naquela noite o cão passaria fome ou acabaria morto por alguma outra gangue de vadios.

Lion-O assistiu a trupe se afastar e dobrar a esquina seguinte. Agora que a extorsão acabara os animais voltavam ao fluxo de sempre. Ninguém olhava para o estrangeiro caído sobre os engradados de lixo ou se importava com a expressão de profunda derrota e angustia naquele olhar cansado.

Thundera podia ser belíssima para seus conterrâneos, mas era impiedosa para os visitantes.

Contorcendo o corpo flexível, Snarf escapuliu dos braços de Lion-O, se esgueirou por entre as pernas dos transeuntes, parou diante do cão e miou solenemente. Por um momento o cachorro pareceu tentando a empurrar o felino para longe, mas desistiu. Não era de seu feitio descontar sua insatisfação nos outros, especialmente em bichinhos como aquele.

Pondo-se de pé, Lion-O ajustou o manto esfarrapado e apoiou o peso do corpo no galho de freixo que servia como bengala. O castão de madeira, desgastado pelo uso constante, se ajustava á sua mão melhor do que qualquer espada que já empunhara no passado. Ensaiou alguns passos, mancando um pouquinho, e assobiou para atrair a atenção da mascote.

Snarf respondeu com um miado alegre, correndo para o dono e escalando suas roupas até encontrar um lugar confortável embaixo do disfarce. O cão assistiu a interação sem grande interesse. Estava atordoado pelo assalto recente e confuso demais para se importar com as intenções daquele estranho.

— É uma coisinha esquisita essa a sua. — acabou por comentar num tom lento, cuidadoso, preocupado com a possível reação do gato.

— Você acha? — ao som de sua voz Snarf empurrou a cabeça para fora da manta, ronronando alto. — É um bichinho inútil, mas gosto dele. E ele pareceu gostar de você. — alisou as escamas vermelhas e sorriu. — Acho que vou lhe pagar uma bebida.

O cão hesitou, chocado.

— Perdão?

— Vou lhe pagar uma bebida. — repetiu sem se alterar. — E em troca você vai me dar algo que eu quero.

O semblante do outro se encrespou numa carranca pesada.

— Fui roubado, gato. Não tenho mais dinheiro algum comigo.

— Não quero seu dinheiro. Eu tenho o meu. — descartou com impaciência zombeteira. — Quero _notícias_.

O cão piscou uma vez, depois outra, e então balançou a cabeça.

— Notícias?

Foi necessária uma boa dose de autocontrole para não rir da expressão desnorteada do estrangeiro.

— Notícias. — confirmou. Adotou uma postura animada e inofensivamente aberta. — Você vê, minhas pernas são ruins e nunca estive no mundo exterior. Eu tento ouvir novidades sobre todos os lugares, mas não é fácil. Os gatos tendem a olhar demais para os próprios focinhos... e também são péssimos contadores de histórias.

As palavras amenas, a simplicidade do pedido e a honestidade despretensiosa tiveram o efeito de aliviar as suspeitas, tornando o cão mais amigável e cooperativo. O aroma do medo, até então denso no ar, diminuiu sensivelmente.

— Você fez o convite, então você escolhe o lugar. — ele concordou relutante.

— Claro. — o gato tomou a dianteira, mancando graciosamente por entre os caminhantes.

Eles evitaram as ruas mais movimentadas e se esquivaram dos becos onde as guanges se reuniam para organizar seus furtos. Lion-O os levou para O Cesto, um pequeno _pub_ na extremidade sul de Thundera. A construção de madeira e pedra se erguia sobre as demais, escura e curvada, como uma velhota muito cansada para estar de pé e muito teimosa para continuar sentada. Aquele _pub_ era encarado como um ambiente neutro, popular pelos preços módicos que o gerente cobrava e pela boa comida que serviam.

Parada na entrada havia uma pantera, os longos cabelos negros, trançados, caiam sobre o ombro marcado por cicatrizes. A fêmea estreitava os olhos perigosamente e isto, somado à sua estatura elevada, a tornava duas vezes mais intimidante.

— Katza! — Lion-O cumprimentou alegre.

— Gato de Botas. — a gata respondeu num tom profissional. — Achei que tinha morrido em algum beco. — notou a presença do visitante e fez uma anuência sutil. — A mesa de sempre, eu imagino.

Ela deu um passo para o lado, abriu a passagem e gritou um número antes de deixá-los entrar.

O aroma de carne bem-passada, verduras grelhadas e pães caseiros quentinhos atingiu os recém-chegados tão logo cruzaram a soleira da porta. A lareira estava apagada, mas a luz que as velas proporcionavam era suave, do tipo que convida a sentar e não pensar em mais nada.

— Gato de Botas? — o cão perguntou baixinho. Estava nervoso e encolhia os ombros quando passavam pelas mesas ocupadas.

— È um apelido carinhoso. Todo mundo me chama assim. — explicou com um menear das mãos. — Falando nisso, não perguntei seu nome...

— É Wolfin.

Àquela hora o _pub_ estava lotado e a bebida era servida sem reservas, contudo a clientela permanecia circunspecta e silenciosa. Os símios vigiavam a movimentação através das janelas, desconfiados e atentos, e os chacais, reunidos em grupos menores, cochichavam entre si, calando ao menor sinal de que estivessem sendo observados.

Entre os estrangeiros a regra de sobrevivência número um em Thundera era nunca atrair a atenção e sempre encontrar aliados confiáveis — e se isto os tornou meio paranoicos não havia o que fazer.

— Botas? — o chamado, vindo de um velho chacal sentado próximo à escadaria, atraiu a atenção dos recém-chegados.

Ao avistar o rosto familiar o gato esboçou uma exclamação surpresa e fez uma reverência protocolar, o que acalmou as suspeitas dos fregueses mais novos e aliviou a consciência dos veteranos.

— Madok! — cumprimentou num tom leve e cortês que a etiqueta pedia.

— Vejo que arranjou companhia nova para hoje. — o velho chacal avaliou as roupas amarfanhadas de Wolfin e meneou a cabeça. — Quem foi desta vez? O grupo de Asket ou...

— Garret e um bando de novatos. — Lion-O puxou uma cadeira para si e sentou com um suspiro cansado.

— Eu me pergunto onde estão o rei e sua guarda quando somos atacados por esses vadios... — um dos companheiros de Madok resmungou.

— Provavelmente fazendo as unhas. — um outro respondeu.

Os convidados caíram no riso, batendo as canecas de cerveja nos tampos das mesas enquanto sufocavam guinchos e uivos. Os mais reservados se limitaram a sorrir e desviar o olhar, embora concordassem intimamente com as piadas.

Inspirado pela mudança na atmosfera do _pub_ e farejando o irresistível aroma de carne, Snarf abandonou o abrigo nas vestes do gato e saltou para a mesa, de onde poderia acompanhar a movimentação e espreitar as bandejas que iam e vinha da cozinha.

Os funcionários d’O Cesto, acostumados aos maneirismos e peculiaridades no comportamento de Lion-O, serviram as refeições que o gato normalmente solicitava quando acompanhado: uma bebida gelada, à base de frutas e leite; uma tigela de carne para a mascote; e uma refeição completa, com bebida inclusa, para o convidado que com ele estivesse. E assim as tigelas foram dispostas ordenadamente sobre a mesa, seguidas por travessas repletas de carnes suculentas e pães dourados, cortados em fatias finas, cobertas com manteiga e mel.

— Já provou as costeletas? Elas desmancham na boca. — o gato comentou após sorver um longo gole da bebida em sua caneca. — O pernil também parece ótimo, se quer saber minha opinião.

— Comece pelo pernil, garoto. — o velho Madok incentivou. — O sabor dele combina melhor com os acompanhamentos. Deixe as costeletas para depois, o molho está muito quente.

E assim ele o fez.

No minutos seguintes Wolfin se dedicou à saciar a fome, acalmando o estômago vazio e diminuindo a amargura que lhe corroía a alma. Uma pequena fração de sua consciência o lembrava do roubo, das privações que sofrera para juntar o dinheiro, as indignidades que suportara naquele reino mesquinho; mas a outra parte dele sentia uma imensa gratidão pelo estranho gato sentado à sua frente.

Os funcionários vieram novamente, perguntaram se desejavam algo mais, receberam o pagamento pela comida, recolheram os pratos e tigelas e reencheram as canecas — “por conta da casa”, disseram.

Wolfin se recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto e suspirou pesadamente, mostrando-se mais relaxado agora que se sentia quente e satisfeito.

Fitou o anfitrião.

— E agora?

— Agora você me conta tudo o que sabe sobre o mundo lá fora. — o gato fez um aceno amplo, empolgado. — Comece por onde achar mais fácil, o resto virá naturalmente.

Daquele ponto em diante, nas duas horas seguintes. Wolfin deixou de prestar atenção nos clientes que entravam e saiam do _pub_ e ignorou por completo os atendentes que serviam e limpavam as mesas em turnos alternados. A única coisa em sua mente era contar ao gato tudo o que ele desejasse saber e, em certo ponto, sentiu que mesmo as desventuras de sua família seriam ouvidas e aceitas com a mesma atenção cuidadosa.

E Lion-O ouviu sobre o mundo além dos muros de Thundera. Escutou os boatos sobre o espadachim vagante e o duelista sem alma que tomava as armas de seus oponentes; sobre pequenos ursos de metal, roubados de suas casas, que eram capazes de construir quaisquer máquinas que desejassem; falaram sobre o impasse entre os gatos e lagartos e as consequências desastrosas dessas guerras nas fronteiras; e até sussurraram sobre a recente aliança entre os lobos das montanhas congeladas e os chacais nos desertos para além dos limites da terra.

Quando a noite se tornou profunda e o _pub_ caiu num silêncio sonolento falaram sobre uma misteriosa cidadela que flutuava no infinito céu azul, inatingível para aqueles que a ela não fossem convidados, e murmuraram sobre os monstros que circulavam nas florestas ermas, alimentados pelas trevas e atormentados pela loucura.

O gato bebeu daqueles contos com o mesmo afã de um viajante sedento que encontra uma fonte de água cristalina no meio do deserto e, embora sua expressão nada mostrasse e sua voz carregasse apenas o fascínio infantil de um jovem curioso, seu coração batia dolorosamente ao considerar o peso de todas aquelas informações.

Por fim, quando os empregados se organizavam para fechar o _pub_ e tangiam os retardatários para seus quartos no andar superior ou colocavam os bêbados mais teimosos para fora, Lion-O e Wolfin encerraram a conversa e saíram para as ruas de Thundera.

Caminharam juntos por algum tempo, conversando sobre muitas coisas e saboreando os pequenos agrados que a noite oferecia. O aroma das flores de _vallin_, o gemido dos ventos do norte, as estrelas traçando sua interminável jornada no firmamento, todos esses pequenos encantos tiravam a concentração de Wolfin e ele se surpreendeu ao se descobrir diante dos portões de Thundera, olhando para a ponte de pedra e os campos cinzentos mais além.

— Lamento que seu dinheiro tenha sido roubado, amigo. — o gato murmurou de repente, parecendo menos esfuziante.

— Ah, tudo bem. Quero dizer, também lamento, afinal era o pagamento de seus meses de trabalho, mas poderia ter sido pior. Ainda posso voltar para casa, ainda vou ver minha família. Então, tudo bem.

— Acho que tem razão. — com um aceno aprovador Lion-O afastou o manto esfarrapado e vistoriou a bolsa de remendos onde Snarf dormitava. Ignorando os protestos da mascote, o gato retirou uma sacolinha vermelha, firmemente atada com uma fita de couro cru. — Não tenho muito para oferecer, mas gostaria que ficasse com esse saco de especiarias.

— Quê? Não! Não posso aceitar...!

— Ah, mas eu insisto. — e para deixou bem claro que não havia retorno jogou a sacolinha para o cão e se afastou. — Abra apenas quando sair da cidade. É erva de _kaen_ e os gatos odeiam o cheiro, entende?

Acenando uma última vez para o companheiro Lion-O deixou Wolfin para trás e desapareceu nos estreitos corredores de ruas que levavam ao mercado da cidadela.

Ele esperava que o cão _realmente_ seguisse seu conselho e só abrisse a sacola quando estivesse fora de Thundera. Wolfin era honesto demais e não disfarçaria a surpresa quando encontrasse os _soberanos_ de ouro e prata no meio do pó de _kaen_. 

* * *

O jovem príncipe vagou pelas ruelas familiares, a ponteira da bengala estalando contra o calçamento num ritmo constante. Ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar mais daquelas quinquilharias que ninguém dava valor e para isto precisava se desviar um pouco, evitando contratempos. Seria humilhante se o legítimo herdeiro do trono acabasse capturado numa incursão noturna não autorizada.

Esperou um pouco e então, aproveitando que uma caravana cruzava os portões, meteu-se entre os viajantes, saindo sem que os soldados notassem. Andou pela estrada sinuosa que levava ao despenhadeiro onde toda sorte de pequenos comerciantes, andarilhos e fajardos se reuniam. As escadas serpenteavam através das falésias levando aos pontões onde casebres desconjuntados acompanhavam as curvas toscas dos paredões.

O vendedor que Lion-O procurava morava na terceira linha de casas e o príncipe o encontrou facilmente, espreitando a frente da lojinha andrajosa onde peixes, garrafas e falsos amuletos da sorte pendiam em ganchinhos enferrujados. O comerciante, um gato de pelagem marrom-amarelada, o encarou e acenou para entrasse. No interior do casebre o vendedor esboçou um sorriso e o guiou para a área mais discreta, o lugar em que guardava a mercadoria especial.

Sobre a velha mesa, coberto por um pedaço de pano, estava um dispositivo estranho, de revestimento metálico amarelado com uma pequena tela de vidro negro.

— Esse é novo. — Lion-O se inclinou, estudando o aparelho.

— Sabia que ia gostar. — Rag, o mercador, se gabou.

— Tem alguma ideia do que fazem? — estendeu a mão e tocou a superfície lisa, traçando as reentrâncias e pequenos entalhes no _design_.

— Lamento, nem ideia, amigo. — deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

Lion-O não se surpreendeu com a resposta.

Rag oferecia toda sorte de produtos em sua tenda, mas isto não o tornava um especialista na coisa, apenas um caça-tralhas eficientes.

Negociaram os preços por alguns minutos, selecionaram mais alguns itens e então, quando o sol já despontava no horizonte, o príncipe subiu as escadarias carregando um saco de estopa terrivelmente pesado e uma bolsa de dinheiro incrivelmente leve.

Esquivou-se dos guardas subindo em uma carroça de feno e agindo como se fosse assistente dos feirantes que chegavam ao toque da alvorada e, quando chegou à praça principal, desceu da carriola e mergulhou outra vez no fluxo de vozes, cheiros e cores que eram as ruas de Thundera.

— Tivemos um bom dia, não acha? — Lion-O perguntou baixinho.

Snarf se empurrou para fora do manto, miando em concordância. O dia teria sido perfeito se os sinos do palácio não houvessem tocado naquele instante.

Ele estava atrasado.

E _muito_ encrencado. 

* * *

Claudus andava pelo salão aos trancos, impaciente, um rugido surdo ressoando em seu peito. A longa capa vermelha tremulava às suas costas, e a espessa juba avermelhada lhe emprestava um toque nobre e selvagem. Seus olhos cintilavam com promessas de dor e agonia.

O velho conselheiro há muito desistira de tentar aplacar a fúria do rei e agora se limitava a observar o soberano cruzar o grande salão em passadas cada vez mais curtas. Tygra, com as costas apoiadas numa coluna de arenito, vigiava o pátio interno — um caminho longo e arborizado que levava diretamente ao portão —, o único caminho pelo qual Lion-O passaria se houvesse saído e precisasse voltar depressa.

Embora o tigre estivesse quieto, Jaga captou o leve brilho de diversão em seu olhar. O conselheiro estava acostumado a perceber tais nuances e meneou a cabeça em desaprovação, coisa que fez Tygra mudar a postura discretamente.

Ele não era um gato mau ou mau irmão, mas ver Lion-O se enredar em problemas e irritar o rei lhe dava uma sensação de vitória mesquinha, como se o universo estivesse gritando para todos ouvirem “estão vendo? Tygra é um filho melhor, um príncipe melhor e certamente será um _rei_ melhor! Por que vocês não veem que o filho perfeito está aqui?!”

Bem... _talvez_ Tygra fosse um pouquinho mau.

A porta do salão abriu e Lion-O entrou silenciosamente — uma habilidade furtiva que Tygra às vezes invejava — e se manteve a uma distância segura do próprio pai... evidentemente, entre um leão furioso e a causa de sua fúria nunca haveria uma “distância segura”.

Claudus rugiu e avançou contra o filho, sua figura imponente irradiando a mais pura raiva, os olhos brilhando tão perigosamente que mesmo Jaga tencionou a coluna.

— Onde você esteva, Lion-O? — questionou implacável.

— Estudando, meu senhor.

Talvez houvesse outra coisa a ser admirada em Lion-O: ele nunca mostrava medo ou hesitação diante do rei. Quando negava algo, não vacilava; se aceitava uma ordem, não questionava... mas quando mentia sem nem ao menos suar, ah!, aí sim o entretenimento era garantido.

O rei arreganhou os dentes numa expressão sinistra.

— Você não estava na biblioteca. E não estava com Jaga. Aliás, não estava em parte alguma do castelo. — Claudus cuspiu, a decepção se derramando em ondas quentes. — Onde você estava, Lion-O? — repetiu devagar, mastigando as letras.

— Estudando, meu senhor, no velho abrigo do Jardim da Contemplação.

O grande leão trincou os dentes e Tygra sentiu uma pontada de decepção.

O Jardim da Contemplação ficava na área mais afastada do castelo. Construído pelos reis de outrora, foi abandonado muito antes de Jaga nascer. Diziam que o Jardim era assombrado e as ervas de _kaen_ proliferavam livremente na terra macia, não importando quantas vezes ordenassem a queima de suas raízes.

Os guardas não vistoriariam aquele jardim, não com a _kaen_ em plena floração, e todos os presentes sabiam disto.

A raiva do leão não diminuiu.

— Então você deliberadamente ignorou meu chamado e se desfez do treinamento com Siam... — o rei acusou.

Tygra ocultou o riso, evitando atrair atenção, mas Lion-O o encarou por cima do ombro do pai. Houve um reconhecimento vago em seus olhar, como uma surpresa embotada, e então o príncipe se voltou para o pai sem demonstrar remorso ou respeito.

Era simplesmente a coisa errada a se fazer.

Claudus agarrou o filho pela gola da camisa.

— Acha que já sabe de tudo? Acha que minhas palavras são nada? Então mostre alguma habilidade, jovem rei!

Largou o filho e pegou a Espada Justiceira próxima ao trono.

Jaga avançou um passo, preocupado, mas a expressão aflita suavizou consideravelmente quando Claudus jogou a arma para filho.

— Use-a! — desafiou.

Lion-O segurou a espada, confuso, as sobrancelhas afundadas numa expressão sombria. Não tentou brandi-la, nem testou o equilíbrio entre a folha e o cabo, apenas a manteve ali, entre as mãos, esperando algum sinal.

— O que deseja que eu faça, meu senhor? — perguntou após dois ou três minutos de silêncio tenso.

— Claudus... — o clérigo tentou intervir.

— Use a Visão Além do Alcance. — o soberano instigou. — É uma dádiva que apenas os legítimos herdeiros possuem.

Tygra sentiu uma fisgada de interesse.

Ele conviveu com Claudus tempo o bastante para reconhecer um teste de valor quando via um. Se Lion-O obtivesse sucesso o rei o trataria com mais amabilidade, mas se falhasse...

Como uma besta do deserto espreitando uma presa ferida, o tigre se moveu nas sombras, sem fazer barulho, assistindo Lion-O erguer a espada da mesma maneira que vira o pai fazer em tantas outras ocasiões.

— Espada Justiceira, dê-me a Visão Além do Alcance. — o príncipe recitou numa voz uniforme.

Tygra viu, exasperado, a joia responder ao chamado.

Era impossível saber que tipo de revelação o príncipe teria, já que cada candidato ao trono podia ser agraciado com uma visão única e imprevisível, tanto do futuro quanto do passado. Então eles esperaram, impacientes e curiosos, o encanto terminar.

O rapaz gemeu, balançou e baixou a espada.

Encarou os presentes com uma expressão aterrorizada, balbuciando um pouco antes de se recompor. Jaga se aproximou do príncipe, sua presença calmante suprimindo a ansiedade do rei.

— Lion-O? O que você viu?

— Eu... eu vi Mumm-Ra.

O tigre engasgou com o risco. Foi sorte a raiva de Claudus ter estourado num rugido irado, caso contrário Tygra também estaria em maus lençóis.

O rei tomou a Espada e empurrou o filho.

— Acha que isso é brincadeira? — trovejou. — Então veja como realmente deve usá-la!

Jaga rapidamente jogou uma espada para Lion-O e o príncipe conseguiu bloquear o golpe que, de outra maneira, teria lhe custado o braço. Depois houve somente o retinir das espadas, a dança dos corpos, a sequência de golpes violentos. Claudus não estava indo leve. Faíscas surgiam e a lâmina frágil da espada de Lion-O se cobriu de chanfros.

O rapaz lutou para manter a defensiva constante, consciente de que recuar significava abrir brechas na defesa... brechas que Claudus não deixaria passarem em branco.

Tygra franziu o cenho. Ele treinou com Claudus muitas vezes e sabia como estar sob a ponta da outra espada. Lidar com o ímpeto do rei era difícil mesmo nos melhores dias, portanto era admirável que Lion-O ainda estivesse de pé.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito da espada empunhada pelo príncipe.

O metal trincou e cedeu, estilhaçando-se, forçando seu dono a recuar e fechar os olhos para se proteger dos fragmentos. O momento de distração foi o bastante para Claudus avançar e derrubar o filho no chão.

O jovem leão caiu, atordoado, e ergueu o olhar sem mostrar surpresa quando a lâmina da Espada Justiceira tocou sua garganta.

Houve silêncio, longo e vazio, estranho demais para ser explicado, e então o rei grunhiu e se afastou.

— Você me decepciona, garoto. Por que não pode ser como Tygra?

O gato em questão ergueu o queixo, cheio de orgulho, satisfeito em ser lembrado por Claudus, e encarou o irmão com soberba.

Tygra não era o legítimo herdeiro. A coroa, o trono e a Espada jamais pertenceriam a ele, mas isto não o impedia de ser mais digno que o verdadeiro sucessor. Era esse pensamento, esse nível de ressentimento, que o fazia sentir desprezo ao invés de simpatia.

Porque ele _merecia_ ser rei.

O senhor de Thundera despejou mais algumas palavras ásperas antes de finalmente sair do salão, deixando Tygra, Lion-O e Jaga sozinhos.

— De verdade, o que estava fazendo? — o tigre perguntou. Estava feliz demais para ser mesquinho. — Colecionando novas bugigangas?

— Tecnologia antiga. — Lion-O replicou indiferente, levantando-se do chão. — Não que você esteja interessado...

— Fez alguma descoberta? — Jaga intercedeu e seu interesse era honesto.

— Não do tipo que gostaríamos. — o rapaz respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Tygra acompanhou a interação com uma leve curiosidade.

Jaga nutria grande simpatia pelos moradores de Thundera e sua lealdade aos reis era inquestionável, mas sua devoção e carinho pertenciam a Lion-O. Essa cena, essa pequena constatação, reavivou a veia cruel do tigre, que cruzou os braços e fingiu contemplar a espada quebrada.

— Vamos lá, falando sério... Você tinha que falar em Mumm-Ra? — provocou. — Se não viu nada poderia ao menos ter fingido olhar as damas pela janela.

— Eu _vi_ Mumm-Ra. — o gato insistiu brandamente. — Seco como a morte, envolto em bandagens, olhos vermelhos como sangue...

— Francamente, Lion-O...

— Ele disse algo em sua visão? — Jaga incentivou.

— Não. Nada. Mas ele parecia... _satisfeito_... alguma coisa o deixou muito feliz. — meneou a cabeça como se desejasse clarear os pensamentos. — Não foi um bom sinal.

O clérigo dispensou o príncipe, lembrando-o de comparecer aos treinamentos com Siam, e o assistiu enquanto saltava pela janela e pegava um atalho através dos jardins.

— Você é muito brando com ele. — Tygra acusou.

O sábio contemplou o céu azul distante e suspirou.

— E vocês são muito duros.

O tigre fingiu dar pouca importância à acusação, mas a culpa o mordeu como sempre fazia nos últimos meses.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic tomou como base a versão de 2011.
> 
> Vallin — nada mais é que nossa famosa "baunilha". O nome se deriva do termo "vanilla".  
Kaen — também é uma planta que todos nós conhecemos: "pimenta caiena".


End file.
